


To The Alpha

by DagReaper (TyJaxReaper)



Series: Deanrek-Hale/Winchester [12]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bed Fun, Demon Dean, Forced Orgasm, Gift Exchange, M/M, Making Out, Taintplay, The Taint, Werewolf Dean, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf/Demon-Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:51:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7722373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxReaper/pseuds/DagReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean swiftly threw his body weight around and switched their positions, the former hunter now straddling the alpha wolfs’ waist, his bare ass right over the semi-hardon he’d be managing to hide. He’d tried pinning Dereks’ wrists, but only managed to get his own caught and now he being pulled forward with his hands being pulled up above their heads. He was mere inches from the wolfs’ face again, an almost damn smug look on his lips.</p><p>“Think the little hunter needs to be punished,”</p>
            </blockquote>





	To The Alpha

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Roachbugg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roachbugg/gifts).



> Here's that gift xD I thought I'd go a bit 'mildly' kinky in parts and I actually thought that this was pretty hot for what it was. Hope you enjoy.

The hunter stirred, the ‘too hot’ warmth almost completely plastered to his back with a limb slung over his waist, keeping him there and from moving. He managed to though, forcibly turning in the hold until he was lying on his back and staring at the stubled face of Derek fucking Hale, alpha of Beacon Hills. Yeah, he said alpha, and he was said man-wolf, cuddled up to him with his face now nuzzling his chest after the repositioning and Dean just yawned, his chest expanding and raising the werewolf's’ head and shoulders. He could feel the light puffs of his breath on his chest and neck, warming him more. This guy was a walking furnace.

“And you say I’m creepy when I stare,” Derek said groggily as he stirred, his brow knitting and eyes scrunching slightly before they opened just a little to look up at him. The corner of his lips curved up and he tiredly got up onto his elbow, his other hand reaching up to run it through his jet black hair. His eyes gleamed for a moment before they turned red and he just gazed, the bright blood shade sending a deep shudder up his spine and he almost willingly let his own shine through, turning a bright green. It was the side effect of the Mark, being turned soon after he’d had it changed his DNA almost completely. He was basically a Wolf-demon. Had no clue as to why they ended up green though. They should’ve either been blue, ‘cause he’d killed people, or black, ‘cause of the demon thing.

Derek's’ soft growl broke him from his thoughts and he saw the lust gradually growing in his eyes, the red seeming more intense and strong. Dean _almost_ let out a whine, trying to get himself up onto his elbows to roughly connect their lips and he hummed deeply and roughly when he felt the clawed hand scrape up his stomach, chest, collarbone, neck and then pause at his jawline. He could feel the pinch of the sharp claws on his skin and he smirked into the rough kiss, _almost_ whining again Derek broke it to stare down at him with hunger.

“I chose you,” the deep whisper sent a hot shiver up his spine, his strong, red gaze sending another straight after the first. Yeah, he chose him, even marked him last night. There was apparently this thing where an Alpha could choose a certain mate and he was picked out of the millions that happened to be in California at the time.

He dropped the thought as soon as he saw the alpha lean back in, pressing close to slot their mouths back together, his tongue gradually worming its way in between his lips. He kissed him harshly, over and over and the former hunter loved every damn second, responding with vigour and energy. Dean unintentionally let out a gasp, making it too easy for the bigger werewolf to attack his inside and gain a bit more power over him, more physical control like an alpha should.

And it was Dean who was the mate, he challenged by nature, so it was a little more difficult for Derek to actually get him to submit. And that was the actual dynamics for their kind. A mate needed to be a challenge, to challenge the alphas place every step of the way. That kind of show was rare nowadays, according to the Hale. And he must’ve thought he’d been one hell of a lucky guy to find Dean.

“Nng,” he jerked slightly, feeling the pinprick of fangs against his lips, carefully biting at him and tasting him. There was only a sliver of blood, but he’d heal as soon as he drew back, which he did, to stare down at him, a smirk gradually turning into an honest-to-god smile.

“Did I hurt the little hunter?” he teased, and _oohh, he was gonna get it_. Dean swiftly threw his body weight around and switched their positions, the former hunter now straddling the alpha wolfs’ waist, his bare ass right over the semi-hardon he’d be managing to hide. He’d tried pinning Dereks’ wrists, but only managed to get his own caught and now he being pulled forward with his hands being pulled up above their heads. He was mere inches from the wolfs’ face again, an almost damn smug look on his lips.

“Think the little hunter needs to be punished,” that definitely sent an arousing shudder up his spine and back down to boil in the pit of his stomach.

“ _Oh, fuck yeah,_ ” he groaned quietly, his voice cracking as he struggled a little of balance with his wrists held tight. He only had his knees and Dereks’ body for some stability. And Dereks’ body… was as solid as a freaking rock, his cock wasn’t too far off either. He could feel the shaft against his upper inner-thigh, hot and pressing close. If he bent his knee just a little he could feel it against his crotch, hot and smooth against his sac, taint and crease of his ass cheeks. Oh god, he wanted it back inside him, heating him to an unbearable point like last night. Keeping him hard by wrapping those damn hot hands right around his base and then making him blow his load in seconds, in the next round, by pressing just right on the flesh just behind his sac and just before his hole.

He came to fast from it though, being pressed there. There’d never been time to actually linger and bask in the pleasure because it hit him in a matter of seconds. If Derek was softer with it, then maybe, but what they did the night before was anything but soft or gentle. Dean was sure that he’d heard complaining from a room next door.

“ _Haah_ ,” he gasped and arched his hips when he felt the huge, hot hand wrap around his dick, wet with Dereks’ saliva after licking flatly across it. He let his mouth open just a little and they were kissing again, the wolf having seized the chance to attack his lips for the second time that morning. The hand on him was gently stroking, pumping him from base to tip, over and over, and he almost protested when he felt the hand loosened its tight grip and wandered further down, roughly massaging his sac in a strong hold and then going a few inches further to-

“ _C’moooon_ ,” he actually whined, now getting the lowdown on the fact that this was meant to be a punishment, and yes-, he was going straight for the taint, knowing he’d blow his seed in seconds.

He jerked and gasped again when he felt the warm pad of his longer middle finger rub up against the slightly moist skin, and Dean couldn’t help but try and reposition to get more friction. Yeah, it meant he’d blow faster, but it felt so damn good he just couldn’t help it. The surprisingly gentle rubbing back and forth was insanely addicting and he was surprised he hadn’t found that out sooner, before he’d met Derek… or was it a wolf thing? An alpha mate thing? Like only the alpha came them feel this fucking good?

Dean actually yelped when Derek swiftly switched them, Dean now lying on his back, his hands free to grip the hell out of the sheets as the wolf forced his legs apart and up so his groin was on full display. He was panting slightly, looking down to only see his face from the nose up, staring at him with bright red eyes, and fuck if that wasn’t hottest shit he’d ever seen.

He didn’t get the time to mentally elaborate though. He was writhing and twitching, breathing now turned to rougher panting and he was trying to hold back gasps and sounds of pleasure, because Dereks’ was flatly licking the moist skin of his taint.

“ _Jesus fuck_ ,” he whined, his voice cracking all over the place and he was having trouble keeping his hips still, even with Dereks’ reaching up to hold his pelvis down. He couldn’t stop moving, feeling the scalding heat thrumming through his body and spreading and then filling him from the pit of his stomach, gradually dripping into his groin where it just seemed to get even hotter.

“ _Oh god, Derek_ ,” he groaned arousingly as the tongue seemed to soften on him, gentle licks and kisses, and he reached a hand down, threading his fingers through the black spikes of hair, arching and gasping over and over-

And then he sucked roughly on the spot and Dean let out, what could only be described as, a moan and yell, white, sticky seed spraying from his dick and landing all over him in an almost straight line up to the top of his chest. His brain… that was gone, that left for a few seconds there. He was in complete bliss and panting softly as he felt like he was floating on the bed, Derek gradually making way up and staring down at him with a smug smirk again. The basterd.

Dean, nonetheless, let out a sigh, content and happy after the damn fast orgasm. He felt the wet, hot muscle on him, licking him and taking away his own cum from his skin, from the chest down. He was being cleaned, and he almost chuckled when he reached his navel. If he was ticklish, that was where it would be. He wouldn’t admit it outloud though.

**Author's Note:**

> Like it? Like it? Like it? Like it? Like it? Like it? What'd you think? :)


End file.
